Tale of A Story
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: AU! About war, love, despair, vengeance and destiny. And the boys were just stuck in that situation
1. The Sea

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: So many of them…count yourselves

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, plotless, over-romantic,mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

Chapter 1 - The Sea

On a shore of a faraway land, there stood a young beauty just at the very edge of a rather steep cliff. His shoulder-length honey colored hair was being tossed gently by the soft breeze. His gaze was fixed to the sea, as if he could see whatever thing hidden beneath the depth of blue before him.

The young beauty was named Fuji. He was the only son of the king who ruled the Western Land of The Outer World. Thus, he was said a prince. But not only a mere prince he was, for normal people would not ever come so very close to the sea as he did that time. Normal people would feel afraid of the sea, but Fuji was so fond of the sea.

There was of course a reason why people were afraid of the sea. It was being said that the realm of The Inner World and The Outer World were divided by the great sea. People believed that if they got close to the sea, their soul would be taken to nothingness.

But Fuji was never afraid to the sea. Truthfully said, he loved the sea.

He had grown his love for the sea as long as he could remember. His parents and his friends were once disturbed by his strange affection, but they eventually grew accustomed with it.

After all, nobody could possibly ever hate Fuji. With the beauty as his, in the age of fifteen Fuji could easily be mistaken as a girl. His complexion was fair; his skin was so smooth, his eyes was enormously bright with the deepest color of blue, just like the color of the sea. Everyone who had looked through those eyes would feel his soul taken by such a stunning beauty. Just like they believed the sea would take their soul as they got near to it, Fuji's eyes just did the very same thing everytime they gazed through those bright blue orbs.

That was the main reason why nobody could ever hate Fuji, or dislike him. No matter how strange was his intention to the sea they found, they couldn't dislike him. He was too much lovely to be hated by anybody.

That day was just like an ordinary day for Fuji. He walked alongside the beach with his feet bare. His body only wrapped in white silk tissue dress that was blown gracefully around his feet.

His mind was wandering off so he almost didn't notice a crawled body lay on the shore. When he saw it, he gasped and then he ran to the person's side.

"Sir…" he said with his soft voice. He tried to wake the unconscious man up, but his attempt did come to be fail.

Fuji finally looked to the sleeping man and he felt his breath was taken, for the sight before him was indeed so amazing. The man absolutely was charming. He had to be some sort of prince or maybe a knight, Fuji thought. But that time was not a time for thinking. If he wanted to know who was that prince charming that had the courage to steal his heart, he had to save him first from death.

So Fuji took the unconscious man with him to his private cabin, and waited for him to wake up. Time went on almost unnoticed. It was almost by the end of the afternoon when the man finally opened his eyes.

Fuji rushed to the person's side and watched him slowly regained his composure. With his eyes opened, the person even seemed more enchanting than before.

"Sir, are you fine?" Fuji asked.

"Who are you, young Lady, and what have brought me here?" the person said.

Fuji chuckled a little. His voice hung in the air like the summer breeze, calm, yet so strong. If Fuji was not so busy chuckling, he would find out that it was not only him who felt his heart being stolen.

"Pardon me, Sir, but I am not a Lady," he said. "I think it's quite impolite for I haven't yet introduced myself. I am Fuji, you can call me that though people usually put the word 'Prince' before that. I'm very pleased to meet you, dear Sir."

"So I was saved by a prince. Such luck had befallen over me," said the person. "You can call me Kunimitsu, though I admit that is not my real name. Or at least that is not the name I usually addressed with."

"Sir Kunimitsu then. It was strange enough for me finding you on the shore. Who are you, Sir? For I know mere people will never allow themselves to touch the sea, yet I saw you almost drown in it," Fuji said. His voice was full of curiosity.

"Then how about yourself, dear young prince. It was so strange to think that you have a light jaunt on the shore," Fuji heard his companion spoke.

"I love the sea…" said Fuji.

Kunimitsu nodded, "And so do I."

Fuji chuckled. His companion was so interesting. He then realised that he had been in love with the person before him since the first time he ever laid his gaze upon him. The thought startled him and made him shivered. He had never felt such a thing like love before. He even could not say himself that he understood what love really was. But the feeling he had that time felt so right. He could not explain it; he just merely could feel it.

Afraid of what his companion would say if he found out the raging beat of his heart, Fuji turned his gaze in a slight gesture.

"Will you please wait, dear Sir, before I come back and bring you something to eat and change," he said rather hesitantly.

Kunimitsu only nodded. Fuji left the room and came back just a few minutes after that with a stray on his hand. He placed it in front of the man and smiled appologically.

"Sorry, this is all that I have," he said, indicating a simple food on the tray that only consist of breads and fruits. "I'm near to all alone here, just me and two of my most loyal guards. And we don't expect to have a guest, so…it's all that I can manage."

"It is fine," said Kunimitsu. "I'm very thankful for your warm welcoming, Your Excellency. I promise I won't be any burden to you, I will leave as soon as I have enough power to do so."

Fuji's blue eyes widened in surprise. Then before he realised, he abruptly said, "Oh, no, don't feel so! Don't go…I mean…not…you still have to recover and…"

Kunimitsu was quite amused by the scene in front of him.

"Say, Your Excellency, what is it that bothers you so much?" Kunimitsu said. Without realising what he was about to do, he extended his hand and touched Fuji's left cheek gently. The softness that he found there startled him, forced him back to reality. It was really such an impolite act to do; he knew that so he pulled his hand.

"Pardon me, Your Excellency," said Kunimitsu, but his movement stopped as Fuji took his guilty hand and held it dearly.

"Why do you pull back your hand?"

"Because I don't have such right to even touch you, Your Excellency."

"Why do you need such right? Sir, what spell have you casted upon me? Never before in my live I have felt this feeling toward anyone, yet now I am. And who are you, dear Sir, who has made me a miserable creature indeed?"

"I am the person who find himself be stunned by your charm, dear prince. The spell that you feel is merely the reflection of that whatever charm that you have given to me. The spell that made me fallen for you. Your Excellency, what a person I am, but I have fallen for you so badly."

"And so do I."

They smiled to each other and love was hanging so thickly on the air. The sea was indeed so amazing for Fuji, he had known it ever since the first time he made his first contact with the sea. And since that time, he had one more reason why he loved the sea so much, for it had brought one man who could steal his heart and filled it with love.

-end chapter 1-

( A/N : OK that's the first chapter of a long shot. Hope you like it!  
Feedback lurved, as well as death threads and such...  
Oh, by the way, we're kinda bussy lately with the final tests coming and such,  
so...updating will take a very long time


	2. The Prince

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: TezuFuji, FujiRyo, MomoRyo, Golden Pair, Inukai, SaeYuu, OshiGaku... (forget the rest)

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, plotless, mention them all… but you should know, this fic's main point is not on romantic scene. It's (yeah, though we hate to admit it) just like what Sei has said, kinda like LOTR...

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

Chapter 2 - The Prince

The wind blew Fuji's soft hair and the surf touched the tips of his toes gently. He pulled up his fur-lined collar over his mouth and he wiped his hair from his eyes. His boots were soon wet so he took a few steps backward to avoid the contact with the water. He bumped to something hard, and by the time he turned his head to meet the thing behind him, his smile had been plastered bright on his face.

"It is indeed a beautiful day, Sir, too beautiful to just being spent inside the house," said Fuji. "I believe you also think that way, Sir Kunimitsu."

"If you define this day as beautiful, then how can I, Your Excellency, describe your beauty?" said Kunimitsu.

Fuji's smile grew brighter. "I haven't known before that a stranger could have such a sweet tender lips," said he.

Kunimitsu replied his smile. "And I haven't known before that a Prince could have a love with a stranger's lips," said he.

They stared at each other for a blissful time before Fuji tore his gaze and faced the sea again. He could not explain why, but he always felt lost every time their eyes met. Kunimitsu seemed to having something great beneath his cold appearance. Fuji could sense an aura of pride and dignity being emitted from him. It was far more than what he could endure. And the thing got worsened by the fact that he really loved that man.

"What are you doing, if I may know?" said Kunimitsu politely.

"I'm collecting sea shells," said Fuji. He opened his palms and showed a great quantity of sea shells on them.

"What for?" said Kunimitsu.

"I don't know, I just love them," said Fuji. "I used to doing this ever since the very first time I saw the sea. They are so beautiful. It's a pity that no one else than me can understand their beauty."

Kunimitsu walked towards Fuji. He placed his palms over Fuji's opened ones. His gentle fingers clasped Fuji's palms and like once Fuji had held his palms dearly, that time he returned the favour to him.

"I can," he said.

Fuji looked at him and smiled. "Yes, you can…"

He released his palms from the warmth of Kunimitsu's touch. He could sense the other man became a little tense because the lost of the touch but he ignored it. Just like the way Kunimitsu's eyes did to him, his touch also felt the same.

Fuji started to put the sea shells that he had collected on the sand. He made a big circle around them and as he did that, he felt Kunimitsu's gaze followed his every move.

"What are you doing?" he heard Kunimitsu's voice arose.

"I'm making a sanctuary for us," said Fuji. "These shells will protect us from any harm. They cannot touch us…they won't."

"And who are this they?" asked Kunimitsu. Fuji could sense the curiosity behind his question.

"They…" said Fuji softly. He stopped his move and just stood there, beside Kunimitsu. "They are the world…with every people inside it."

Fuji could see the confusion that swept over Kunimitsu's face. He knew what he had said was probably confused the man, but he could not bring himself with a better explanation.

He sat himself on the sand and stared to the sea. Soon, he saw Kunimitsu followed his act and sat beside him.

"Are you afraid of the world?" he heard Kunimitsu asked.

Fuji smiled, "Indeed, I am. It is quite amused, don't you think so?"

Kunimitsu's answer was only the silence. But Fuji expected no answer from the very first time. He dared himself and before his mind could comprehend, he had placed his head on Kunimitsu's lap.

He felt warm and save there, together, so very close with the one he loved. He looked up straight to Kunimitsu's gentle eyes.

"May I ask you a question?" said Fuji.

Kunimitsu's hand caressed Fuji's soft hair and he said, "Please do so."

"Was you…when first time you saw me…was you afraid of me?"

"Why should I?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Because normal people would surely find me terrify them." Fuji answered sadly.

"But you forget one simple thing, my dear," said Kunimitsu. He took Fuji's fingers and gathered them on his palm like a bunch of leaves. He brought them to his face and kissed them lovingly. "I am not normal people."

Fuji enjoyed the feeling for a moment. "I know, and I am so much blessed by that fact."

"But why did you ask such question, dear one, beloved one?" said Kunimitsu. "Do you believe me not?"

Fuji raised his hand and touched Kunimitsu's right cheek with a smile on his face. "I do believe you, I do love you. But in this cruel world, there are only few people who can love me truthfully. They like me, they respect me, but it cannot erase their fear towards me."

Fuji shifted his position on Kunimitsu's lap and released a single desperate sigh.

"Do you know why I am all alone here?" he said.

"No, I don't," said Kunimitsu. "Do you intend of telling me?"

"I am the only son of a king who ruled this western part of The Outer World. My beloved mother passed away just after she had given birth of me, may God bless her soul. So from that time on, I live with my father alone. You might have heard of my father. People are addressed him as King Akutsu the Prime Justice. He is a strict man, but he loves me no less than you do to me

"Initially, my life was beautiful, but then I realised that people around me always looked at me with curious eyes. I started to think the reason why, and I found out that they were afraid of my eyes.

"That was just only the beginning. Soon after they found out about my love towards the sea, they became even more terrified. It was not such a strange. Every living creature who walks on this realm of The Outer World knows for sure that the sea is the farthest thing that you can fall in love with. And I think the color of my eyes and my rather strange feeling towards the sea are pretty much terrifying them."

Fuji looked up, "That's why I am all alone here. My father built this place for me so I can be together with the sea that I love so much. But still, no one ever dared to accompany me except for my two most loyal and brave guardians."

"But now you have me," Kunimitsu said. "I am not afraid of the sea, nor of you. I am in love with the sea as I love you."

Fuji gave the man a soft smile before he rose graciously to his feet again. The wind and the surf tormented his hair and feet. But he cared not. He looked afar to the sea that was so calm that day.

"Do you know," he said to Kunimitsu who also had stood up and taken his place back beside him. "I was named after The Sacred Pillar which holds the two worlds in place. My father said it was the first name that crossed his mind after he saw me opened my eyes."

"Fuji…" said Kunimitsu softly and Fuji found himself love the way his name sounded on the other's lips. "In my mother tongue, The Sacred Pillar was called Shusuke."

"Shusuke…" Fuji said as if he tasted something new. "That is a very beautiful name."

"Not as beautiful as you," said Kunimitsu. "Can I call you…Shusuke?"

Fuji laughed, that time he really laughed, not merely smiled or chuckled. "Yes, you can."

"Shusuke…" Kunimitsu said as he approached Fuji. The space between them was soon dissappeared and Fuji was caught on the other's arms. He could barely close his eyes before he felt Kunimitsu's lips were placed on his in a gentle kiss. "My beautiful Shusuke…"

Fuji broke the kiss, "And my precious Kunimitsu…"

Kunimitsu smiled. It was one of some rare moments in which Fuji caught him smiling. His smile that time was so bright. It made him believe that no one could ever stand a chance of not falling in love with Kunimitsu after having seen his smile.

"I shall be damned for kissing a Prince in the daylight," he said.

"I shall be condemned for letting myself be kissed in the daylight," Fuji said

"Do you not feel any regret of loving me, a stranger whom you found just a week ago, helpless on the beach?" said Kunimitsu in concern.

"Do I look like someone who has any regret?" Fuji said. "Besides, I do believe that you are really somebody. Your polite manners and gestures have shown me who you really are. You are a noble man, Sir Kunimitsu, which I can tell."

Kunimitsu didn't answer. He looked up to the sky and announced, "It's getting too hot now, would you mind if I escort you back to your cabin?"

Fuji let his hand to be held by Kunimitsu as he said, "How could I?"

They walked side by side, hand in hand to the castle. At first, they walked in silence then Kunimitsu broke it by speaking.

"You said back then that you did not have any regret because you believed I was a noble man," he said. "What if I am not?"

"I don't know," said Fuji. "But I love you not because you are a king or a knight or something like that. I love you because you are you. So I think maybe I will still love you even though you are the lowest grade of human being."

"But if I am not even a human, will you still love me?"

Fuji was startled by Kunimitsu's words. He just thought of asking him what was he really mean to say but he felt Kunimitsu's hold on his hand tightened as if to prevent him from asking.

They walked again in silence, though in Fuji's mind, there were so many unspoken questions.

Sir Kunimitsu, who was he? What was he…?

end chapter 2 –

(A/N : Well, there's the second chapter… Hope you like it

And feedback is really appreciated)


	3. The Stranger

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: let's see... TezuFuji, FujiRyo, MomoRyo, SanaYuki, SaeYuu, OshiGaku... or in a shorter way, all the conventional pairings are here!

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, plotless, over- romantic (again, blame all those verses),mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

Chapter 3 - The Stranger

Fuji was awakened that night and realised that a rather fierce storm was hitting the window of his bedroom. At first he thought that it was the roaring sound of storm that had caused him to wake up, but then he heard a soft knocking on his door. Feeling somewhat curious about whom the person might be, he rose from his bed almost instantly, spared only a little time for him to get on his white night dress.

He approached his door and yanked it open only to find Kunimitsu standing outside.

"Kunimitsu…" he said in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

Fuji was sure there had to be something wrong for never he had seen before Kunimitsu's face seemed so troubled. He opened the door wider and gestured his night guest to come.

Kunimitsu entered his room without saying anything. And for some moments, they just sat together on Fuji's bed, while the storm was still playing its roaring voice outside.

"Shusuke…" said Kunimitsu finally after a long moment of silence."They are calling me."

Fuji could feel a frown was taking form on his brow when he heard those words. He could not force his mind to think who they that Kunimitsu had spoken are.

"They, Kunimitsu?" said Fuji. "But who are they? And what do you mean that they are calling you?"

Kunimitsu gave him a weak yet lovely smile. "It's a long story, my Dear Prince…"

"Well, I have much time to hear," said Fuji. "I always love listening to someone's story, as long as the story is not the sad one."

"I don't know if mine could be referred as a sad one or not," said Kunimitsu.

"I will not know before I hear the story, will I?" said Fuji with his smile still on the place. "Feel free to tell me your story, Sir, and we shall see if your story is indeed the sad one or not."

Fuji dropped himself to his bed gracefully and gestured Kunimitsu to follow his act. They ended lie side by side on Fuji's comfortable bed. And soon, Kunimitsu began his story.

"Do you remember what have I said to you today?" said he. "I asked you whether you would love me still if I was not even a human."

"I do remember…" said Fuji in confusion.

"Well, in fact I am not… Fuji, I am not a mere human being, I am not the creature of this realm of The Outer World, I am a creature who came from the other side, the place you call The Inner World."

Fuji's eyes were snapped open by the statement. His lips were slightly trembling and he needed more than seconds to get back to his usual self.

"But that is impossible! The only persons who can pass through the barrier between the two worlds are…" Fuji's words were stopped as something crossed his mind.

"It cannot be…" Fuji whispered slowly, his eyes were still watching the calm figure of Kunimitsu.

"Yes, my Dear Prince, it's exactly like what you think right now. The only persons who can pass through the barrier between the two worlds are The Ruler of The Outer World and The Ruler of The Inner World.

"As I have said before, Kunimitsu is not the usual name I'm addressed with. It had used to be my name before I was crowned. After I received my position and the throne, I became Lord Tezuka, The Ruler of The Inner World."

Outside, thunder struck and the storm roared even more. Fuji covered his mouth with both of his hands and tried to comprehend what Kunimitsu had just said. He could not make himself believe the words Kunimitsu had spoken, but there was no way that Kunimitsu would lie to him.

His mind was so distracted. He didn't realise that Kunimitsu had been holding him during the past seconds until he felt soft touch on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for hiding this from you and now revealing it in an instant," he heard Kunimitsu spoke. "I know it must be hard for you, but honestly, I never want to hurt you… Shusuke…"

"But…why?" Fuji asked him softly while he was burying himself even deeper in Kunimitsu's embrace. "Why… did you come to this world? Why did we meet? Why do I love you? Why do you love me? So many questions, Kunimitsu…why?"

Kunimitsu shrugged. "I cannot explain everything in detail now. For your own information only will I say this. We will encounter a very great war, maybe the greatest war that will be recorded in The Two World's history."

"War?" said Fuji. "But don't we all live in peace now?"

"No, my Dear Prince, we don't, for The Sacred Pillar has indeed been destroyed not shorter than a period of fifteen years before now."

"What? Should The Two World also be destroyed by now, then? And who was the one who has destroyed it for I know the power of The Sacred Pillar is not that easy to be defeated."

"It began fifteen years ago; a dark power was rising rapidly from the depth of the barrier between The Two World, led by a Dark Lord named Atobe. No one knew from where did he come and how, but he only had one purpose, that was to destroy The Two Worlds. He somehow managed to destroy The Sacred Pillar with his amazing power, but the soul of The Sacred Pillar could be saved. It reincarnated and for the whole fifteen years, the two of us, The Ruler of The Outer World, Lord Kirihara and I have been searching for it.

"As long as the soul of The Sacred Pillar still lives on, the Two Worlds can be saved. We believe that The Dark Lord is also in search for it to destroy it, so we're challenged to find it sooner than him

"That's the reason why I wandered to this realm of The Outer World. During our search, Akaya- mind me for calling him like that, you know him as Lord Kirihara, though- and I had a battle with no one else than The Dark Lord himself. I don't know what has happened to Akaya, but I was found by you and it was such a blissful time of my immortal life to meet a beauty like you, Dear Prince.

"And just now, I hear voices from the sea. Voices that are calling after me. 'tis a dream of a damned man, whose heart had been stolen since the first time he gazed at the sight of your face. I am indeed a damned man, Dear Prince, for loving you yet now I'm supposed to leave you. Hate me for your entire life, Dear Prince, I deserve your love no more."

Fuji could feel tears started to gather on the verge of his eyes, but he still smiled.

"What a person are you, Sir Kunimitsu," he said. "I could have dreamed of loving a knight or a king, yet you are even more than that. I could not possibly imagine before that I would love and be loved by The Ruler of The Inner World himself. It's more than anyone can hope for. How could I have any regret?"

Fuji said that truthfully with all his heart. He had no regret, how could he? How could love be such thing like regret? He knew that there was no way they could be together, but at least he would still have his memories…no, their memories, with him.

"Am I worthy enough to have your love?" Kunimitsu said. "I don't have the right to claim over you, Shusuke. Live your life in happiness, my regards shall be with you that I hope you are forever in bliss."

Lifting his hand, Fuji caught Kunimitsu's lips and stopped him from further talk. He replaced his fingers with his own lips, kissed the man lovingly.

"Say, my beloved Kunimitsu, what should I do to give you such right," he said. "Because I do want this night to be a night to remember…"

Under Kunimitsu's gaze, Fuji smiled. He knew the man could understand what his real intention was.

"Will you not feel any regret?" Kunimitsu said. "I'm immortal, Shusuke, yet you are not (1). I can love someone else in my eternal life and forget you, forget about us… I will watch you grow old and then die, meanwhile I will stand forever unchanged."

"I won't," said Fuji. "I will not regret any of my decisions. Leave, then, Sir Kunimitsu, my beloved stranger, my Lord, my lover, yet gives this poor soul of mine something that I can keep to accompany me during the loneliness of my nights without you."

Kunimitsu's hands were warm when it took hold of Fuji's face. They both smile in unison. And slowly, their breath entangled so rhythmically in the night.

That night, they made love. For the first, and for the last. Even if there was any regret, their eyes sure did show none of it. The night has erased all the differences between them. They were not a prince and a stranger anymore, nor a mortal and an immortal, nor a creature from whether the realm of any world.

They were simply lovers.

They were simply two men who loved each other yet knew they could not be together. But even that fact could not stop them from sharing all the things they could share that night. Mortal and immortal, what was the difference as they were finally united at last.

And outside, the storm was still roaring, the thunder was still strucking, and the sea was still calling.

end chapter 3 –

(1) The Ruler of both worlds are immortal yet they can be killed. When they have lived long enough, their power will be lessened and that time they will travel by themselves to Heaven. They live like mere human, but their successors are born from their own magic power and not from sexual relationship.

(A/N : there you go… third installment of a rambling tale. Please do send us your comments. As you all know, we accept everything, including rotten vegs and such, coz at least it proves that there's still somebody read this. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it… )


	4. The Separation

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: So many of them…count yourselves

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, plotless, over- romantic (again, blame all those verses), mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

(A/N : you must be thinking thet we've abanoned this fic.Ha! you wish... it's still continuing, my dear... prepare yourselves... and anyway, thanks for those who reviewed... enjoy smile )

Chapter 4 - The Separation

The sun had just risen, indicating that a new day had come. Cold wind blew so softly and the distinct heat emitted by the sun could not cover the cold feeling both Fuji and Kunimitsu felt that morning.

The day had come for them to say goodbye. It was not such surprise, though. They had known that the very day would come eventually.

But still, it could not remove the sad and empty feeling in their hearts.

"It's the time, Dear Prince…" said Kunimitsu.

Fuji nodded. He still smiled. He had promised the man his happy face to bide him goodbye, and never would he betray his own word. They were standing on the line where the sea touched the land. And for the first time in his life, Fuji felt a bit of hatred towards the sea.

"Take your leave, then, Sir Kunimitsu… no, I mean Lord Tezuka. My pray shall brighten your way," Fuji said.

"I am Lord Tezuka for my people, yet I am Kunimitsu for you, nothing can change that," Kunimitsu said. "As you will forever be my Shusuke, I will forever be your Kunimitsu."

Fuji saw Kunimitsu opened his cloak that was covering his chest. For a brief second, a very bright light blinded him. Before his eyes could adjust with it, it had gone and he felt something heavy was placed on his open hands.

He nodded and saw it was a carved sword with silver sheath. Diamonds and sapphires ornate the handle and an ethereal light were surrounding it.

"I only can give you this as the remembrance of me," said Kunimitsu. "It's The Holy Sword which has accompanied me in seven hundred years of my immortal life. We will have a war soon, and I cannot protect you. Let my sword be your anchor of power, I do believe it can protect you from any harm."

"But how about you then?" Fuji said. "This is an important item for you. You cannot give it to me."

"I am The Ruler of The Inner World, Dear Prince, forget not about that. There is no one has the right to say what I can and cannot do," said Kunimitsu. "Please accept this as my soul which I have failed to give entirely to you."

Realised that he had no other choice, Fuji took the sword very close to his heart. He spent moments to feel the soul of the sword. Strange, it did feel like there was indeed a soul in the sword.

As if he knew Fuji's thought, Kunimitsu spoke, "There is a spirit inside the sword, my comrade in the battle, named Shishido. Speak to him about me during your days and dream with him in your nights. That way, our hearts shall be together forever."

"I will," said Fuji.

They shared their kiss for the last time. They embraced for the last time. They stared at each other's eyes for the last time. And then, with the swirling of wind, Kunimitsu took his depart.

No tears, no word of goodbye. Fuji reached for his lips to catch the taste of his lover's kiss that lingered there. As time went by, the taste was soon fading, left him in nothingness. Just he and the innocent sea which had given him his love yet just then took the man away from him.

He took a hold to the sword Kunimitsu had given as his last bit of support. He wanted to cry but there was something wrong with his tears. No matter how hard he tried, his tears wouldn't come out.

"Is your power over me this great, my beloved Sir Kunimitsu, so you also can control my tears," he said in despair. "Or does my heart encounter such a fathomless sadness that is too deep for making my tears even to come."

He got no answer for his thoughts. There were only sounds from the sea and the wind. Strange, in his ears they sounded like crying.

He knew he could not be in his grief for a long time. There was still an important thing that he had to do.

Fuji walked back to his little castle and summoned his most loyal guard. The said person came just seconds after his call and knelt before him, waiting for an order.

"Get into your feet, The Faithful Servant of Prince Fuji, and hear your master's command," said Fuji.

"Your Majesty," said the man before him.

"Taka-san," Fuji said. Apparently that was the person's name. "Prepare for me my best outfit and help me changing. Bring forth my words to the other; tell that I, Prince Fuji, shall have one carriage be prepared for my journey to the capital."

"Your words are my command, Your Majesty," said Taka. Soon, everything was ready. Fuji in his finest blue coat and lace entered the carriage. But before he left his castle, he turned his head to meet Taka's face.

"Taka-san, for how long have you been my loyal guard and servant?" he asked.

"I have been serving Your Majesty ever since he was born," said Taka.

"For fifteen years you have been showing me your loyalty, and you never interfere with my problems. I believe you know what has happened in these past weeks between me and Sir Kunimitsu, yet you have spoken no words. You also have sent my father no news about this matter. I shall thank you with all my heart and also beg you my apology for I will destroy your attempt of saving my life," Fuji said with a smile.

"Today I shall confess in front of the throne about the sin I have made and put my life under my father's pity."

"Your Majesty!" said Taka in surprise.

"I have a favour to ask, Taka-san," said Fuji. "The Faithful Servant of Prince Fuji, hear your master's words and obey them. Once I die, put my body on the stream of the sea. I shall have the very sword which I'm holding now with my dead body that time. And forever, sing a song of me and spread my tale. Let everyone know the love I feel right now and ever. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Your Majesty…"said Taka with tears on his eyes. Fuji smiled in relief and without any other word, he departed. He rode straight to the palace. And at first his feet touched the land again, he rushed to the central part of the palace. There, he found his father, the proud King Akutsu, The Prime Justice. His feeling of guilt overcame him, ate him from inside.

Fuji dropped his body down at the foot of the throne. He could not raise his face to look upon his father's face. He knew he had done such an unforgivable sin and he deserve none other than death.

"Fuji, my son, what has happened?" said Akutsu.

Fuji braved himself and looked straight to his father's eyes. He pulled out a dagger from inside his coat and cut his hair, making some surprise gasps became audible in the room.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned," he said. "I have given my love to someone whose name I cannot speak, yet it makes no change. I have committed such sin, I am stained, I am not pure anymore. I don't deserve the throne or my life any longer. Father, release me from my guilt, I beg you. Put your punishment upon me yet spare my life. Father, my generous father, forgive this dirty soul of mine and speak your order. I will receive anything you say."

King Akutsu was silent. As matter of fact, all the people in the room were silent. They waited for The King's word. They felt pity towards Fuji, but they knew such sin was unforgivable, for him to have an affair before official marriage; furthermore, it was with someone whose background was questionable.

"Prince Fuji, my son, you should have known what this thing would lead you to," said King Akutsu.

"Yes, my King…" Fuji whispered.

"Then I have no other choice…" he said. Everyone held their breath and so did Fuji. He waited for his judgement to come, but suddenly the room fell unimaginably silent. He raised his head and saw a man was standing beside the throne. How and when he came, he didn't know. But the strangest part was he realised that all the people in the room except he and his father was frozen. It was as if time had stopped.

"Fear not, Young Prince for never I will hurt you," the strange man said. He was so beautiful. He seemed to be wrapped with silver light and weightless. His toes barely touched the ground. "I am Ohtori, The Time Keeper, and I come to save your life."

"Pardon me, Sir," Fuji said.

The man named Ohtori smiled and turned his head to King Akutsu, "I hope you don't mind, Akutsu…"

Fuji's curiosity grew bigger as he saw his father smiled.

"For how long have we not met, my Time Keeper, and now you come to me again?" said King Akutsu. "Is there a problem so great involving The Two Worlds this time?'

"Ah, there is, my King," Ohtori said. He made his steps closer to the place where Fuji knelt and helped him to stand on his feet again. He brought the confused prince before The King and smiled.

"Show your proud father the sword which you have with you, Young Prince," Ohtori ordered.

Fuji obeyed his words and showed his father the sword Kunimitsu had given him. That act gained him a surprised look from his father.

"My son!" his father exclaimed. "Oh, my dear Time Keeper, what's the meaning of this? Why does my son have The Sacred Sword with him?"

"The man whom your son had spoken is none less that The Highest Priest(1), Lord Tezuka himself. He has given your son the sword as well as his heart," Ohtori said. "I know such sin is unforgivable, but this time I order you not to take his life, for if he dies, The Two Worlds cannot be saved. Akutsu, within your son's body, there remains the soul of The Sacred Pillar, and else if you want the destruction of both worlds, you cannot kill him."

Those statements shock both the father and son. Fuji stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief. Did the man have just said that he was The Sacred Pillar?

"So, what should I do, my Time Keeper?" asked Akutsu. "Even if I don't kill him, he'll eventually die. And worse, I cannot protect him entirely, once The Dark Lord finds him, his death will surely come."

Fuji did not even surprise that his father knew about The Dark Lord. He didn't even bother to think what would happen to him. He just looked at the conversation between his father and the stranger in front of him without really put his attention into it. Then suddenly he heard his name was called.

He turned his gaze and met the soft keen eyes of Ohtori. The Time Keeper took hold of his hands and looked at him in a very serious manner.

"Young Prince, I will put you into eternal sleep. You will be awakened at the time when your aid is needed," said Ohtori and Fuji nodded. "Young Prince, what a beauty are you, what a brave soul you have, I am honoured just by the chance of meeting you. Now, sleep, my Ocean Star, may you find peace for the rest of your life."

Fuji felt Ohtori's kiss on both of his cheeks, then suddenly, his world seemed to be blurred. He lost his balance and his father's hands caught his limp body. He felt all sensations are leaving him and just moments after that, he could see and feel no more. He fell to an eternal dream, in an eternal sleep. But he could barely hear Ohtori's voice sent him to his sleep.

"Farewell, Yong Prince, my Ocean Star. May you find peace until we meet again."

end chapter 4 –

(1) The Ruler of The Two World was also known as The Highest Priest

(A/N : sa…there you go, the fourth chapter. If you feel the story starts to grow more ramble than before… well, you're not the only person who feels that way.. Anyway, feedback is really appreciated. Think we don't have to mention death threads and such 'coz you surely have known about it. Hope you have a happy reading, see you in the next chapter )


	5. The Awakening

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: So many of them…count yourselves

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, plotless, over- romantic (again, blame all those verses), mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

Chapter 5 - The Awakening

Some hundreds years had passed after Prince Fuji was put in his sleep. By that time, his story had spread to even the most remote area of both worlds, winding through each town and hamlet as an endless stream of love, on which men might embark with all their cares.

The Great War that had long been predicted really did happen just a year after the curse befallen over the young prince. It was said as the most fierce war that ever happened in both worlds. Many died during the war which took time over than fifty years, many more wounded, countless were missing and never came back. At the end, both worlds could be saved but it took sacrifices of more than millions souls of both humans and inhumans.

King Akutsu was dead during the war on the Blue Mountains. Until his last breath he still drew his sword and fought without fear. His name and bravery still could be heard even then in most of folks songs and ballads. The win he gained that time with his life was memorable.

The Lords of both worlds also came down to the battlefield. Amongst the blood and screams, one could see two shining figures standing tall in the evening shadow. They were Lord Kirihara and Lord Tezuka. Their shields were glistening by the sun and theis swords were glimmering by the moon. It was said that the two of them fought The Dark Lord in the end of the war and they won. With that, both worlds could be saved and the race of humans had another chance to rise.

No one knew what happened to The Dark Lord. Many said he died, but the others thought that he was still alive. He just dissapeared like nothing after the war had ended, and ever since, no one heard any word about him.

And in that fierce war, one person remained silent. He was Prince Fuji, who then was also known as The Ocean Star. He was deep in his sleep witout concerning all the things happened outside his sanctuary and remained unchanged. Not even a thing could disturb his sleep, for his father, King Akutsu had placed his sleeping figure on a temple which was built on the prince's favourite place on the shore. The Time Keeper, Ohtori, sealed the place so even the power of The Dark Lord could not penetrate the place.

For years, the temple stood still with Fuji slept inside it. Time slowly brought heal to the both world which suffered a great deal of damage after the war. It was said that one third part of The Outer World was badly devastated, but as time began its unstopable move, the world soon also began to develop again. Humans, in their amazing ability to survive even in the worst situation had once again proved their superiority by making the world they were in almost as good as before the war was started. The only one thing remained was the silent prince in his silent sleep. No one knew when he would wake up. They brought flowers and incenses to the foot of the temple. They prayed and worshipped the silent prince, for he was the key of the safety of both worlds, but no one dared to step further.

All they could do was only wait, and though they didn't know yet, their waiting would soon come to an end.

Morning breeze touched the land gently as it passed through the dancing leaves. It was a bright morning without even a slightest bit of dark cloud on the perfect blue sky. Nature semed to rejoice every bless they could receive from the heaven above and returned it by multiple.

And that morning, a slender figure could be seen riding from afar. His horse was white, far whiter than the snow and its movements were lighter than the flow of wind. The boy who rode the horse was still so young, nothing more than twelve years old by judging from his appearance. He rode his horse gracefully, as swift as that of a swallow yet still so soft that his steps didn't even leave any mark on the dusted land.

The wind blew his hair as a rich locks that fell from his temple to his golden eyes. The eyes that were the brightest and purest colour of gold that men could imagine. Surely said the sun had to be love him for it enjoyed dancing on his smooth creamy skin. And surely said the wind liked him so much when it played joyously with his hair.

But the boy care less about those things. He headed straight, as if nothing on earth could possibly stop him. And indeed he never stop though every people who saw him bowed deeply to show their regards. His eyes were fixed before him, in a direction only he knew where.

The boy's name was Ryoma, The Prince of The Seventh Island, the only son of King Sanada, The Dragon Slayer and Queen Yukimura, and that time, he would awaken The Ocean Star from his deep sleep.

"For how much far again I must ride until I find the place, Sir Ohtori?" said Ryoma suddenly. At first it seemed like he talked to the silence. But then, a figure of a tall man clad in white appeared from the empty air.

"Not so far again, my Prince," said the man. He was Ohtori, The Time Keeper and though hundreds years have passed, he didn't show any sign of change in him. Time could do nothing to The Time Keeper.

"And what I am supposed to do once I get there, my dear Time Keeper?" asked Ryoma.

"You must wake him up with a kiss, that's what you have to do, my Prince," said Ohtori then he dissapeared in white mist.

"A kiss…" said Ryoma in confusion. How could he not be confused? All of sudden, his mother Queen Yukimura asked him to go to a place he had never known before and kissed a man whom he had never met. But he was a prince, and if he could not fulfil his mother, The Queen, wish, he didn't deserve to have any nobility.

He had been riding almost without rest for the past five days just to find the temple his mother had described to him. And his road had led him to the shore on which Fuji and Tezuka first met. Of course he knew the love story that happened between the two. And when he landed his feet on the sand, he could not stop himself from being awed by the fact that on the place where he stood, once Lord Tezuka himself had stood with the love of his love.

But he didn't have much time for that. Quickly, he made his way to the temple and found it unlocked. Though there were so many flowers placed outside, it seemed that no one dared to come inside the temple. The air inside was so cold, but the sweet scent of roses filled the air and made him feel warmer.

And there, on the farthest end of the room, Prince Fuji, The Ocean Star lie in peace.

Ryoma approached him and for an instant be stunned by his beauty. The prince was clad in blue ermine and white tissue laces. A heavy cloak of rich furs covering his shoulders and he held The Holy Sword closely on his chest. Though he had been sleeping for hundreds of years, his beauty didn't fade. His hair was still ever so rich and shining gold in the dark. His lips were still so red like pomegranate and soft like rose petals drenched in the summer rain.

He was so beautiful that Ryoma found it was such a sin to disturb the sleeping prince by waking him up.

Ryome stepped closer to saw the prince's face more closely. He extended his hand until the tip of his fingers touched the creamy skin of the prince.

"Such a beauty you are, Prince Fuji, The Ocean Star, the love of all living creatures that ever breath in both worlds," he said. "Who am I to disturb your peaceful sleep, yet I must. Forgive me for this, Your Excellency, but I may steal a kiss from your sweet tender lips."

With that Ryoma lowered his face until he could capture the prince's lips with his own. He hoped the lips to be cold, yet it was not. Fuji's lips were so warm and fresh. It almost seemed impossible that he had been sleeping for a very long time indeed.

As quick as he planted his kiss, Ryoma drew back. No matter what the circumstances was, he still felt that he didn't deserve to have the kiss. The sleeping prince was the lover of The Lord of The Inner World, and he had no right to claim his lips.

He watched in patience for the prince to wake up. He watched as the prince's eyelids were fluttered open and in second, his eyes were fully opened.

Oh, and how the sky must hide in shame and the sea must nod in awe since those eyes were the most beautiful colour of blue that Ryoma had ever seen. Those eyes, those two orbs that shone brightly were gazing through the room, until one moment, his gaze fell upon Ryoma who stood immobile by the sight before him.

Fuji stared at the boy and he smiled. He raised himself up in such a graceful manner. His bare toes touched the cold floor and he walked straight to the other boy.

"Are you the one who had awakened me?" he asked with his voice that was sweeter than honey. Having heard those words, Ryoma suddenly realised how impolite his attitude was and quickly he fell on his knee.

"Forgive my rudeness, Your Excellency, Prince Fuji, The Ocean Star. Indeed I am the one. I am Ryoma, The Prince of The Seventh Island. But believe me, I do have reasons to wake you up," Ryoma said with his head nodded.

Fuji laughed. He knelt in front of the boy and with both of his palms cupped the younger prince's cheeks, he raised the face up. He looked straight at Ryoma's blushing face and smiled.

"Put your fear down, young prince," he said. "I am Fuji, once a prince but now merely a soul in despair. You have awakened me, and now you must pay for the consequences. Now stand on your feet, young prince, and let me hear your story."

Ryoma looked straight to Fuji's eyes and he felt warm in an instant. This person was Lord Tezuka's most beloved one, and now he knew why.

Fuji helped him to stand. He too stood before the boy with their hands still holding each other. The sun that pierched through the windows played a beautiful illumination on him and when Ryoma saw it, he said more likely to himself.

"This is really Prince Fuji, The Ocean Star, the love of all living creatures that ever breath in both worlds. Now he's awake forever he shall never sleep again."

- end chapter 5 –

(A/N : there you go, fifth chapter, hope you like it… reviews and all are highly welcomed smile anyway, the story will be more complicated after this so please… well, bear with it…sweat)


	6. The Queen

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: So many of them…count yourselves

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, plot less, over- romantic (again, blame all those verses), mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

(A/N : There you go, sixth chapter, please do enjoy)

Chapter 6 – The Queen

Green was the world and fresh was the earth when Fuji and Ryoma rode together on a single horse that day. It was the very same day when Fuji first time opened his eyes after those long years he had spent in his sleep. At first, Ryoma made objection by the prospect of their leaving at the same day, but the persistency of the other made him unable to refuse.

So they ended up started their journey as soon as possible. Along the way, Fuji's eyes observed their surrounding. Surely said, there had to be many differences after hundreds of years had passed. He was so much taken by his thought until he didn't even speak any single word since the time they took their depart from his sanctuary.

"Your Excellency," Ryoma said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Is there something that bothers you?"

"No, why do you think there is?" Fuji answered.

"You have turned to be so silent, Your Excellency," Ryoma said apologically.

Fuji nodded, "It has been too long. This is my first time seeing the outer world after hundreds of years. Things have changed, yet I have not. Will there be something remains unchanged, I don't know…"

Ryoma took the words to his deepest thought. It was true that hundreds of years surely had done something to the world. There was no such thing like immortality. Even The Lords of both worlds were not immortal, they could also die.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"I am," came Fuji's answer. "I am, since I'm nothing more than a pitiful soul. I'm afraid of the world, I'm afraid of myself, I'm afraid of my existence."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Ryoma. His words force a smile to be shaped on Fuji's lips.

"Once, there was one person said the very same thing to me," he said.

"Lord Tezuka?" asked Ryoma and Fuji nodded.

Ryoma didn't say a word anymore. They continued their journey in silence. Sometimes, the passing of wind between the trees brought a sad melody to their ears; it sounded like the voice of the vulnerable lost souls. And that too brought worry to Ryoma, he knew that their path was dangerous and by seeing Fuji's appearance, he could say that the young prince was not in a condition to meet any trouble.

His face turned upwards and saw the sky. They still needed four or five more days to get to his palace in the Seventh Island. He had been riding without rest for the past six days and he didn't think that he would be able to deal with some beast, or worse, assassins.

While they were riding in silence, suddenly Ryoma felt something. He halted his horse abruptly and his sharp eye pierced through the thick forest around them.

"There's something watching us," he said and he saw Fuji nod. It seemed that the other prince had realised about that too. Then, came to their ears the sound of ragging breaths of a beast. The darkness that surrounded them faded a little and with their eyes wide in fear, they saw a very fierce dragon came from behind the bushes.

Ryoma, being a gentleman he was, spontaneously protected Fuji with his arms stretched before him. He drew his sword, ready for battle. However, not even a drop of blood was shed, for suddenly, they saw a man clad in black came within the ethereal light. The man did nothing else than pointed his hand to the dragon, and the beast was suddenly left immobile on the wasted land. No one had to say that the dragon was dead at that time.

The man turned back, facing the two youth who stopped dead on their feet. Ryoma recognized him and knelt before the man.

"I bestow upon you, dear father, my greatest gratitude for having saved our lives," he said. Beside him, Fuji did the very same thing and he was on his knees too.

"Stand on your feet, my dear child, and let me have you in my arms" Ryoma's father said.

The two stood up and stand on the either side of the man. After he had planted a kiss on each of his son's cheeks, Ryoma's father, King Sanada, The Dragon Slayer, smiled to Fuji.

"My soul is blessed when I see your face, Your Excellency, Prince Fuji, The Ocean Star," he said. "My son has done his job. Now I'm sure that you have been wondering what the reason behind this all is."

Fuji bowed ever so gracefully before he answered, "I am, Your Majesty, and great is my expectation on hearing some words of explanation that you could graciously spare for me."

"Then you shall come with us," he said. He took Ryoma's slender body closer to him, held him on his waist, and then he offered his other hand to the other prince.

"Come with us, Your Excellency," he said. Fuji gave him the confused look; nonetheless, he received the invitation. And just a split seconds passed before the wind whirled around them, brought them to the faraway land of the Seventh Island.

They landed on something that looked and felt like alabaster, but it was warm, not cold. Fuji, once he was able to think clearly, raised his head and saw that the king had walked to his throne on which sat the most beautiful woman that he ever seen.

The woman smiled to him, and all fears were disappeared from within his heart. This woman was surely an angel, since no normal human could possibly have that kind of beauty.

"Ryoma, my brave and proud son," she said. Her voice echoed in the large room that they were in. "And you, my darling young prince. Now I know why my brother had his eyes set upon you."

Shocked as he was, Fuji could not help but stare in blank expression. The woman's smile grew even wider and she spread his arms.

"Come here, young prince, and you too, Ryoma. You must greet him and praise him for he is the lover of your mother's brother," she said.

They both, Ryoma and Fuji, walked to the throne where the woman greet them and made them sit between her and his husband, the king. Fuji looked at her and doubted his former hearing that told him this woman had just said she was Tezuka's sister.

"Doubt not my words, young Prince," said the queen as if reading Fuji's thought. "Indeed I am Yukimura, The Goddess of Angels, sister of The Ruler of The Inner World, Lord Tezuka. I have chosen a mere human as my lover, thus deserted my Angelic Power. As you can see now, I live here, together with my husband and son, and I feel no regret."

"Please do not think my silence as a doubt, Your Majesty, instead it shall be my adoration for the destiny you have chosen," Fuji said. "So great is your love until you have dared to take such consequence. But may I ask, if truth be told that indeed you are the sister of the man whom I love so much, would you please satisfy my curiosity, Your Highness, and tell me where is he now? Where is Kunimitsu?"

Yukimura sighed. She touched Fuji's cheek gently before answered.

"My dear Prince, please be tough," she said. "For the man you are searching for has no longer been a part of neither world. Death has taken him and brought him to the realm of darkness."

Fuji was so shocked by the news, too shocked until he could not force any word or even thought to take form in neither his lips nor mind. He could feel all those three pairs of eyes directed at him. He could feel their worries washing over him. He could feel only cold… ever so cold that creeping over his body so bold. Unconquered, undefeated, the coldness overcame him. He did not realize that his face had become so pale if Ryoma did not say the fact.

"Your Excellency, are you all right?" the young Prince asked. "Your face is so pale."

Fuji blankly stared at him then his voice found its way out of nowhere to his lips.

"Yes… I'm sorry, I just… need some time to comprehend this… information. I'm … I'm fine, thank you for your concern over me, Prince Ryoma… but I… I just…"

That was when Yukimura, the Queen, grabbed his shoulders and held him close in her embrace. Fuji felt the warmth enfolding his body, and the Queen's sweet voice penetrated the air.

"It's fine… if you cry," she said. "The best we can do to mourn for someone we love so much over their death is to cry and waste our tears until there is nothing left in us except the memory of he who has departed. Cry, young Prince, you may… cry with all your heart so he can hear you in the land of eternity."

Therefore, he cried. Those tears came down like a stream from each corner of his eyes. Those blue orbs were glistening even brighter because of the tears. The sight was so sad until the Queen herself felt that she could not stand her own tears. Even the King looked away in pain and Ryoma, the young Prince merely sighed in his desperation of having none to help the other in his agony.

Fuji released all his emotions that were hidden so well all the time with that cries. His love and his life had been taken away from him. His father had been dead. Every person whom he had ever known and loved had all left him alone. All but one…

He touched his belt, on which he placed the Holy Sword named Shishido, the one and only item reminded him to his beloved one. The silver sheath was still shining so brightly, untouched by the passing of time. Fuji could still remember the time when his beloved gave him the very sword; it was on the day when he took his departure. Now, hundreds of years after, he again saw him take his departure, this time for eternity…

"So in the end, it's just you and me, oh dear faithful one, Shishido…" he whispered. "Cry with me, Holy Sword until your tears drown you in the river of sadness, which would bring us to the land of happiness. Cry with me, oh you, fate and destiny, dry up my tears and leave me in despair."

Queen Yukimura sighed sadly at the displayed scene before him, but she had something to tell.

"Cry until your tear is dry, young Prince, but after that, I have something for you to do," she said.

Fuji, though still with some tears flowing from his eyes, raised his head to meet the Queen's angelic face.

"I'm here listening, My Queen," he said. Being a Prince he was, he would never abandon his Queen's word, moreover when the Queen was somehow related to him and had gotten his full respect at the first sight awarded to him.

And when he heard the answer, his eyes grew wide with shock.

For what he heard was nothing else but this.

"I want you, Prince Fuji, The Ocean Star, to revive the soul of my brother Kunimitsu, Lord Tezuka, Ruler of The Inner World…."

end chapter 6-

(A/N : end of chapter six… more chapters ahead, in fact, the story has just begun. Sigh… sorry for the long delay, college is trying to kill us. We will try to update faster, promise! Anyway, please review so we can know that there's still somebody read this story. Oh, and we run out of money to sustain our live lately, so if you want to throw any veg or fruit, please make sure that they're edible… at least they can help in feeding us…)


	7. The Beginning

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: So many of them…count yourselves

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, and plot less, over- romantic (again, blame all those verses), mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

Chapter 7 – The Beginning

Fuji sat on his bed that night; unable to sleep since the previous conversation he had earlier with the Queen kept repeating itself inside his head. He still could recall how blood seemed to leave his face in an instant after he had heard those words being spoken frankly to him.

She asked him to revive the soul of the man he loved so much, the man whom he thought had been dead yet they said that he could make him alive again. Was that thing even possible, he did not know.

Several knocks were heard and the young prince silently eyeing the door, calling softly.

"Who's there?" he said.

"I am Ryoma, Your Excellency," came the answer from the outside. Having heard the answer, Fuji gracefully stood up, thanking himself for still being presentable in his white night dress. He opened the door and let the other prince in, silently wondered why the other decided to give him a visit in that kind of time.

"Mother told me to accompany you, Your Excellency," Ryoma said, as if he read the other's mind. "She said not to leave him alone in his confusion after these many things happened to him."

Fuji smiled at his new friend's consideration. He gestured the other to sit on his bed and soon he followed the act. He just realised that he had not yet observed the young prince closely during those times they had together. The boy had very beautiful golden eyes; angels only could possess eyes that were said. Indeed the young prince was a half-angel; that could explain the perfect complexion and aura he had.

"Could Your Excellency be kind to me and tell what is he thinking right now?" said Ryoma, nodded. He seemed to realize Fuji's intense gaze that was being directed to him.

Fuji smiled; the prince was so sweet and gentle. "I will do as what you required, Young Prince, if only you would stop calling me 'Your Excellency' and instead, start calling me by my name."

Ryoma rose his face and he too smiled, "I will do as what you required, my Dear Prince if only you do the very same thing to me."

"I have no objection to your demanding, Ryoma," said Fuji.

"Then shall we be friends forever, Fuji, and for now let me kiss your hand to show my true and pure feeling toward you," said Ryoma. He went down from the bed and kneeled on one knee. Gently he took Fuji's right palm and planted a feathery kiss on it. After he did so, he rose up and once again occupied his former place beside Fuji on the bed. They looked to each other's eyes and started to laugh a little.

"Such a gentleman you are, Ryoma," said Fuji. "I'm so glad that we can be friends."

"Pardon me for my beseeching you, Fuji, but I do believe that you have not yet answered my former question," Ryoma smirked. "Oh, it's so difficult to address you like that; you are years older than me after all…"

"Age matters not in out friendship, dear Ryoma. And to answer your former question, my reason of staring at you is none other than to admire your beauty and fairness," said Fuji with his innocent smile still held in place. Disregarding the blush that appeared on the other's cheeks, he gazed out to the world that was displayed through the glass of the window he had on the wall facing them. It was dark outside; the sky was so deep of blue until it seemed like black. He sighed.

"I wonder what we will meet in our journey," he said.

"I too do not know about that but I doubt that it will be easy," said Ryoma. "But no matter what will happen, my soul shall guide your way, my sword shall protect your existence, and my pray shall enlighten your burden."

Fuji laughed. The young prince was so kind and gentle. He would be a perfect king when it was his time to rule over the country. Though he could not say what was the exact reason, but he really thought that Ryoma did resemble Kunimitsu in some way. It was not the face since though they were blood related, almost none aspect of Kunimitsu's face he could pull out from Ryoma's face. The aura that was surrounding the young prince that made him feels that way. They both had the dignity and the sense of power.

"So sweet are your words, Ryoma," Fuji said. "But do tell me something, did your mother mention to you the reason of why I should be awakened at such time like now?"

"I'm afraid even I do not know about it, dear Fuji," Ryoma said. "My mother did mention about what we ought to do, but other than that, there was none."

"And what do we supposed to do, Ryoma?" asked Fuji.

"My mother, The Queen, only said that we had to go to the Inner World and head to The Land of Flower since there is where the soul of His Majesty Lord Tezuka is being kept," Ryoma said. "Tomorrow morning everything shall be revealed. I hope that you can wait until then, dear Prince. For now, let me bide you good night and allow the power of dream to rule over you."

Ryoma silently stood up and bowed before the Prince before he exited himself from the room, leaving Fuji alone. The door clicked softly and after that, silence ruled as nothing could take over it.

Fuji sighed and he laid himself on the bed. His hand reached out and his fingers found their way around The Holy Sword which was entrusted to him long before. He smiled as he brought the sword closer to him, feeling its warmth and radiance. Though he knew it was impossible, he felt like he could sense Kunimitsu's presence evaporate from the sword.

"Faithful Holy Sword, my dear fellow Shishido," Fuji whispered. "I do not know what will happen after this, but you shall be with me forever. For now, let us dream; let us dream of him so his soul will never die. Let us dream of him who have set my heart in fire, but fire too had ruined my heart to ashes. For love can heat up the water but water cools not love. Dear Holy Sword, let us dream about him, to whom I have given my soul and my eternal time, now and beyond."

He spent long time after that to speak, to remember as what his love had told him to do. Years might have passed but he would never betray his words, his love had asked him to remember and remember him would he do in every breath he took. It was long after that he finally closed his eyes to yield before the power of sleep. The Holy Sword was still in his arms, gleaming softly in the eerie lights of the early dawn.

By the coming of the morning, Fuji found himself once again knelt before the king and queen with Ryoma on his side. His heart paced like a horse in the battlefield, and none of his attempt could silence it. The prospect of what they might do afterwards pretty much suffocate him in deep expectation of meeting his love back.

"Rise to your feet, dear ones, beloved ones, and hear what your King has to say," King Sanada said at once.

"Your words are our command, Your Majesty my King," they said in unison and stood up gracefully. Their eyes were fixed to the throne, waiting for a word of command to be ordered to them.

"My dear Prince Fuji, my son Ryoma," this time it was the queen who spoke. "I shall put this holy task onto your shoulder. Please do remember that the destiny of The Two Worlds depends on this."

"We understand that fully, dear mother, my Queen," said Ryoma. "And if I am to speak, I feel so grateful that you can entrust this son of yours to do such a wonderful task."

The queen smiled, "You are really my son, Ryoma, I'm so proud of you."

Fuji, who for all the time had kept his mouth shut, suddenly felt his curiosity could kill him if he did not speak his question soon. Therefore, he moved forward and bowed slightly to the throne before he spoke.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, Her Highness, but may I speak one question that has been torturing me in demand for an answer?" he asked.

"Speak, my dear," said Queen Yukimura softly.

Fuji sighed. "With all my gratitude of your effort to awaken me, may I know why I to be awakened at such time like now have? Some hundreds years have passed without any incident, though His Majesty Lord Tezuka has departed, and why now you, My Queen, wants me to revive his soul?"

The queen, too, sighed. "That, my Dear Prince, is a question that I'm afraid I don't have any answer for. It's all due to out dear Time Keeper Ohtori's plan, which is just beyond what our knowledge can reach. He was the one who decided when you should be put to your eternal sleep, for how long would you be dwelt in it, and when you should be awakened. He was the one who decided when my brother's soul should be revived. All matters connected with time are in his power and we can just follow him. I'm sorry, Dear Prince for I can't answer your question."

Fuji nodded, he could not force the queen to say further then, but suddenly the king spoke.

"If I may speak, let me give you an advice," he said. "We might know not about this matter, but I know someone who can help you. He was the Great Wizard named Oishi who has lived far longer than every living creature in both worlds, spare the Time Keeper himself. You shall ask him about this."

"Indeed, you are right, my King," said the queen with a smile. "And by doing that, you can also get some explanations of what you shall do afterwards. For the only thing we can tell you now is that you will have to find Lord Tezuka's soul in The Land of Flower that is located in the deepest valley of The Inner World. As to how you can go there, you must cross the barrier between The Two Worlds that is guarded by a prince from Blue Mountains named Saeki. That is all my words, which I can spare you, my Dear Prince, the rest of it, you may ask The Great Wizard himself."

Therefore, the two princes bowed low their head and start their journey afterward. They had each a horse for themselves, the queen had also provided them everything they might need for their journey.

They set off that day, recorded in date as the first week of the seventh month of the year. The king and queen rode with them for the first three miles before they finally bade farewell. Separation was always full of sorrow, but they had to move forward. With great determination, they continued their journey and never once, they looked back. The sunshine and the breeze of wind now became their company. What future held, they might not know, but as they looked at each other's eyes, they smiled eventually and all worries were gone.

Fuji took Ryoma's hand in his, and smiled at him. Ryoma held Fuji's hand with his and he too smiled at him. Though until then they did not know what lay before them, they knew together they could face everything.

-end chapter 7-

(A/N : sorry for the long delay, some things (glare to their –untouched- piles of works) are just beyond our control… anyway, please do review, and to answer some questions, yes, Tezuka will be together with Fuji in the end, their love is just too great. Oh, and we still consider rotten veggies and fruit as reviews too, don't worry…. They can't be worse than this (a.k.a. their works) right! )


	8. The Wizard

Title: Tale of A Story

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: G to PG

Pairing: So many of them…count yourselves

Warning: Major OOCness, trans-gender (some), rambling, and plot less, over- romantic (again, blame all those verses), mention them all…

Disclaimers: …(don't want to write 'em)…

Chapter 8 – The Wizard

For the first few miles of their journey, Fuji did nothing else than adorning the silent sight given to him. It reminded him of how long had he been under the power of sleep when he observed gleefully over the surrounding. Fresh blades of grass were flowing around their horse's feet, matched well with their galloping paces. The sun that shone so brightly but never so bright illuminated everything it laid its frivolous eyes of rays upon. The weather could not be more attractive than what they had that time and the air too never felt so appealing to him if he considered that he had been in nothing but a cold room of stone for some hundreds years in recent time, though he could not say that he was even the slightest bit awake about that.

Those things were enough to drive Fuji into the happy smile that he graciously let his lips to display. He took a deep breath and silently thanked every holy entity for giving him a chance to chase after his dream. He thanked the sun for giving them its shining guidance; he thanked the meadow for giving them such enchanting view; he thanked the air for its freshness to satiate their heart.

And it did seem to him that they all heard his silent prayer and answered it by giving him even the more better part of each in its own way. He smiled wider as he remembered how he loved riding back then when he was still a prince with his father stern but caring gaze always came into his field of view. He remembered how he loved the soothing breeze to blow over him as he rode swift and fast across every field until finally he would end up standing proudly on his favourite place, the shore. The shore on which he once had found his beloved one, the shore on which once he had seen his same beloved go away from him.

As swift as the thought dared to enter his mind, Fuji dismissed it entirely. Needed not, he repeated to himself, for him thinking about that matter in a melancholic way at that time when he was all about to get what once was his love to be his again.

His riding partner seemed to notice the flash of sadness that he unconsciously must have let to pass over his façade for the person in talk gazed at him intensely and asked carefully, "Is there something that matters, Your Excellency?"

Hearing that, Fuji smiled.

"There is something I believe, dear Ryoma," he said. "I believe I have asked you not to call me 'Your Excellency' ever again, have I not?"

Ryoma laughed a little, "It is a hard task to do, if one may be honest about that."

"What is the difficulty of addressing me with my name if I may know?" Fuji asked. "I think every normal people possess a name will be called with his or her own name without anything near to trouble."

"It's because you are hardly a normal people, Sire," Ryoma answered.

"Shall I take that as an insult or a compliment instead?" Fuji inquired.

"Your Excellency," Ryoma said indisputably. "I will by a hair's breadth try something as insult you when I still have my right mind with me."

"Then call me with my given name, Ryoma, my dear or else I'll think that you are indeed trying to insult me in one way or another," Fuji cheerfully said.

Ryoma smiled at that, "Is that an order?"

"Merely a request in my opinion," Fuji answered.

"And what am I if I cannot even grant your request, Fuji?" said Ryoma with a smirk. "If you want it, you shall have it."

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed merrily. Even their horses seemed to share their masters' good mood and they galloped happier than before. They were riding slowly and gracefully, enjoying every scene that passed before their eyes and had small talks here and there until finally, somewhere after the sun had reached the peak of its heavenly glide across the sky, did they find themselves consider a mean of rest.

They stopped their journey on a bank of a wide river with its silent flow of stream made a little trickling noise to their ears. They released their horses without any means to tie them for they believe they would never run away. And as they sat there on the grass, their legs stretched before them and light wind caressed their tired back, Fuji eyed the young prince on his side and gave himself to his many thoughts.

"Say, Ryoma," he voiced his mind. "How old are you exactly?"

"Why do you bring such topic this time, if I may know?" Ryoma said.

"It's just… you seem too much wise for your age." Fuji said.

"And how old am I in your eyes, Fuji?" Ryoma said.

"Twelve?" Fuji tried for in his eyes indeed the prince looked none older than a twelve-year-old boy did.

Ryoma gave one of his soft smirks as he said, "Yes, I do look like a twelve-year-old in human years, but truth is I am far older than that."

"How much older?" Fuji asked.

"I was born nearly fifty years ago," Ryoma said. "My mother's blood give me the bless of an enormously long life span, the bless that my father too acquired on the day he brought my mother to his house to be his wife."

"Oh my…" Fuji looked quite amused. "You are indeed a lot older than you look like."

"And how about you, dear Fuji?" asked Ryoma.

"I recall I was fifteen years old when our dear Time Keeper put me into my deep sleep," he answered with a smile. "By now maybe I have regained some hundreds years to my real age."

"It is highly possible," Ryoma said in a very serious tone and they both erupted into laughter that died long time afterward. It felt so peaceful for them to laugh freely like that in nothing but a vast green field of grasses around them.

"You are a great company, Ryoma," Fuji said honestly.

"That is my greatest pleasure, dear Fuji," Ryoma said.

Fuji sighed, "You seem to erase my doubts away…"

"Did you have any doubt before?" Ryoma curiously asked.

"Not doubts, though… I prefer describe them as fears," Fuji said.

"May I know what have caused your fear, dear Fuji?" Ryoma carefully asked.

"I…" Fuji started and he bit his bottom lip in nervous. "I know almost nothing to begin with, I am so confused and many things are still beyond my recognition. I even know not where The Great Wizard that we search this very time may be."

Fuji observed how the younger boy fell silent for a while after he let that statement come from his lips. he almost thought that Ryoma would never answer his former question if the said boy did not suddenly open his mouth and speak.

"Even I could tell you not where The Great Wizard is," he said.

"Then how could we supposed to meet him?" Fuji inquired for some enlightening.

"That is…" Ryoma slowly started. "The Great Wizard is someone who will only reveal himself to people he finds suit to his liking. We could do nothing like persuade him to appear before us. We can just wait until he is willing to receive us in his realm and give us his wisdom words of explanation."

"You seem know him so much, The Great Wizard I mean…" Fuji said.

"I had the honour of being his apprentice for nearly two seasons several years behind," Ryoma answered.

"So, my dear Ryoma, you are saying now that we just wait until we can finally met The Great Wizard in person, am I right?" Fuji asked.

"You are and have always been right, Fuji, my Excellency," Ryoma said.

"And if I may proceed, please do let me ask why you are so sure that he will receive us?" Fuji said.

"No one will ever able to do such thing like accepting you not," said Ryoma. "And if that can assure you not much, I believe this will able to do it. Look up, Prince Fuji, The Sacred Pillar and you shall see that the sky has opened for us. The Great Wizard has shown his desire to see us, and now let me ask, shall we proceed?"

Fuji looked up and his eyes widened in awe. The perfect blue sky had opened its blue ethereal body and revealed beyond it countless sparkles of stars that shone on the dark velvety space. Even the stars seemed to flinch as if they were angry for being disturbed before it was their time to show themselves to the eye of men. But as he looked up, he could see one single star that was shining far brighter than the others, and to that star, Ryoma pointed his finger to.

"That is where The Great Wizard dwells in his eternal life," Ryoma said.

Fuji could hardly avert his gaze from the magnificent sight before his eyes as he asked, "But how could we go there?"

He felt a soft nudge at his hand and he realized that Ryoma had took his hand in him.

"Take my hand," Ryoma said.

"And what shall we do afterward?" he asked.

Ryoma smiled. "We will fly."

They entwined their hands and suddenly Fuji felt his body and mind become light in an instant. Gravity took hold of their body no more as an alien sensation crept on his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that felt as if it would go endlessly, but unexpectedly it ended and with a little bit of fear, he opened his eyes.

He found them sanding on something that felt so soft until it almost seemed that there was nothing beneath their feet but the emptiness itself. All around them, the world seemed to be bathed in some mysterious silver mist. He could see in the faraway horizon two figures that looked like they were having some kind of conversation and as the mist gradually became clearer, his mind could process the whole vision better.

He could see that the two figures were a man clad in long black robe and a fairy with two sparkling transparent wings on her back. They looked at him and smiled before the fairy abruptly disappeared from his sight. The sudden leaving gave him quite a shock but he had no time for he suddenly realized that Ryoma had kneeled beside him. He turned his gaze back to the clad man in front of him and he knew in an instant that he was The Great Wizard and he too fell on his knee.

The man smiled to them and with his own hands, he helped them to stand. Fuji noticed how the wizard seemed to give the aura of gentleness from him and he felt secured in the time he finally stood on his own feet.

"Young Princes, welcome to my realm," the man said. "Dared you have to disturb my peaceful time but I have no right to blame you. Come, my child, I have known already what is the true intention before your visit and I shall fulfil your desire. Come, my child, and you shall hear whatever you want to hear and you shall know whatever you want to know."

And with that, The Great Wizard gathered them into his arms and was about to tell the greatest story ever told in the history of men. He was about to tell the story of the Great War and everything behind it. He was about to tell the story that based their journey. He was about to tell them everything, and soon, everything would be revealed for them.

– end chapter 8 –

(A/N : long delay again… we know (cry) really, new term is hell! We have tried our best, honest, but with those crazy lecturers and all… (cry more) summer holiday is supposed to be happy time, ne? but here we are, trapped in lots of works and when we finally finish them, summer holiday has ended and we are ready to enter new term, which means… more works to do (cry lots more) sometimes, life is just not fair! Help us a little, ne… you don't want us to commit suicide, do you! Of course you don't 'cause you love us so much, ne? so please show us your love with your reviews… if you hate us.. err… you can review us too… hell! Whatever you feel to us, JUST GIVE US SOME DAMNED REVIEWS WILL YA ! XD - you can tell right away that we're a bunch of psycho now… duh, never know before that college can turn some naïve girls like us into a bunch of psycho… XD)


End file.
